Tracking inventory within a shopping facility can be important to a retailer. For example, if a product is out of stock on the shelf, the shopping facility could be losing potential sales. As such, shopping facilities can send associates around the store to check on stock levels, but this can waste time and money when stock levels are satisfactory. Additionally, while a shopping facility may be able to determine a general number of customers within a store, it can be more difficult to determine how many products customers are purchasing, which can lead to long check-out lines and low stock levels.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.